Fairy Tails God
by vladimir dragneel
Summary: hi this is my first fanfic ever so please reveiw


hi this is the first time I've written anything like this ever so don't be to harsh please

i don't own fairy tail just Vladimir so yeah!

Fairy tails god

A cloaked figure walked along the main street his black cloak billowing in the breeze the hood shadowed his face but you could easily see the black eye that could pierce your soul it was as black as night and he was thinking about his missing father.

'Where are you dad' he thought

But he was quickly brought out of his thoughts when he collided with a young blonde girl who he had knocked to the floor; he reached out his hand to help her up.

"Are you alright miss?" He asked

She grasped his hand and replied "yes thanks, I'm Lucy by the way"

"Sorry I was in my in little world" he said

She could not see his face but she knew he was smiling .Lucy was brought to her senses when the figure had walked away. She suddenly realized she was alone so she continued walking when she herd.

"Salamander, look its salamander" a girl said

"O my god it's the famous salamander" Lucy said to herself

She began running to the crowd of girls and her heart began to beat faster and she didn't know why.

'Why is my heart beating so fast, it's like I'm in love or something 'Lucy thought to herself

Then the hooded figure came through the crowd and this caused the spell on Lucy to be broken and she looked at him he spoke to the `salamander` saying "you don't look anything like my little brother, bora" and this caused the spell to brake on all the girls they looked at bora in disgust.

"How, how did you know my real name loser" bora said angrily

"Easy really one my little brother is the real salamander and two I've been looking for you" the stranger said casually

Everyone around gasped in shock all thinking the same 'that means he is the crusher 'and bora looked scared because everyone who'd gone against him had fallen or as people put it been crushed hence the nickname `the crusher` plus no one bar the people in his guild knew his real name.

"i…i..I'm so sorry I'll be going now bye _**red carpet**_ _ **"**_ bora stuttered

"Now now do you think you can escape me do you slave trader" he said from above him

No one had seen him move.

`The crusher` swooped down and flicked bora's fore head and bora had come crashing to the ground moments later` the crusher` landed.

He picked up the unconscious slaver and started to walk away when Lucy stepped in his path and said "thank you if it wasn't for you we would still be under his spell, now how about I buy you lunch to say thank you" he just shook his head and walked off then he stopped and called to her "are you planning to join a guild?" she looked at him and nodded saying she wanted to join fairy tail he nodded and said "come with me then" she smiled at him and said "OK".

Two hours later they arrived at the guild hall doors he looked at her and she had the biggest smile on her face he had ever seen, he clicked his fingers and the doors opened and they saw a guild wide brawl he grew angry and stomped his foot and the whole town shook, they all stopped and looked to the doors and when they saw him they immediately ran to their seats and cowered because they all new better than to piss him off.

And Lucy who had only just met him quickly learned not to mess with him.

He walked up to the bar and sat down he then said to Mira "hey Mira bottle of the usual and we got a new recruit" the whole guild looked at Lucy with astonishment he had actually brought someone with him then grey walked over to her and spoke "wow you must be incredibly strong if flame brains brother brought you here" then he realized that he'd made a mistake and every one immediately shook in terror and felt sorry for grey.

"Now Vladimir…" he looked over to the person who spoke and growled "what" the man just shrunk away and whispered "nothing" Vladimir then looked to grey who was shaking uncontrollably "what did you just call my little brother" "i..i..i..i called him flame brain" grey said quietly "that's what I thought" he said from behind grey making him jump everyone thought simultaneously `nice knowing you grey` in a second greys head was through the roof and a second later Vladimir was sitting back down with the bottle of vodka.

Lucy just stared at him drinking .

Mira was blushing madly, ever since he joined she had loved him as did all of the girls in the guilds even Ezra then he took off his cloak and all the girls blushed harder and now Lucy was blushing as she saw him for the first time he was 8ft tall built like a mountain muscles bulging every time he moved he even put elfman to shame his arms were like tree trunks and were covered in tattoos on his hands were metal plated fingerless gloves he had a skin tight t-shirt that left nothing to the imagination every one could she how muscular his is and on his chest was the symbol of the four gods of ishgar, he had baggy jeans on and steel toed military boots which had spurs on he had a black eye patch on his left eye, mid back spiky jet black hair he had five earrings in each ear ,nose piercing as well and when he turned around he had black scaly wings then he said out loud "I'm going for a ride" at this Mira just nodded and gave him his keys and he left afterwards people could hear a motorbike start up and leave Lucy then just walked up to Mira and said "hi I'm Lucy and you are mirajane Strauss the fairy tail model I am your biggest fan" Mira just nodded and said "yes I am and you can call me Mira and didn't Vlad bring you here?" Lucy nodded and asked "why is everyone so scared of him and what was that symbol on his chest" Mira looked at her and said "on his first day here everyone found out that he was Natsu's brother even Natsu" Lucy looked shocked as Mira continued "they were trained by the same dragon Vlad a few years before Natsu and grey challenged him to a fight which he accepted on one condition that everyone in the guild fight him at the same time as well everyone laughed at him but accepted within ten minutes Vlad had won then he challenged the master which the master also accepted Vlad told the master to go all out in his attacks which he did so he went into his titian form and shockingly so did Vlad master was just shocked at this…"out of nowhere a small midget jumped onto the counter and said "that's an understatement " the master said "oh hi master didn't know you were here still, anyway long story short he beat master in five minutes three days later he became a wizard saint and he stayed that way for about two years before one of the four gods of ishgar went on a rampage destroying everything in his path all the wizard saints banded together except Vlad who was away on a job but all they could do was barely scratch him by the by keep in mind that to beat everyone in the guild and the master he used ten percent of his power for later in the story ,anyway when he got back he was told about the rampage from master Makarov, Vlad went straight to the rampaging god and asked him to stop or he'll make him stop obviously he laughed at Vlad but an hour later the god was unconscious and Vlad had only used fifty percent of his power soon after he had found out that the god was the most powerful mage ever to have walked on the earth so he was even more powerful than Zeref about two months later when everything was back to normal and the wizard saints had healed they turned up to the guild with the other three gods and appointed him the first god of ishgar which at first he turned down but after months of grovelling and begging by the council he accepted so technically he is in charge of everything but only the guild and the council and obviously the king know who he is" by this point Lucy had fainted and was laying on the ground twitching which nobody had noticed until Makarov had pointed it out to Mira who woke her up and gave her the guild mark.

Everyone was talking in there little groups/fighting and Lucy was sat at the bar in silence with Mira until Lucy spoke up "so Mira what magic does everyone use?" Mira replied with "well Lucy I use _**take-over magic**_ so does my little brother elfman, master Makarov uses _**titian**_ and _**light magic**_ Macao and his son Romeo use _**fire magic**_ , wakaba uses _**smoke magic**_ , Bisca and Alzack use _**re-quip and guns magic…."**_ Mira continues to tell Lucy about everyone's magic until she says "..now Vlad uses _**fire dragon slayer magic**_ , _ **earth magic, wind magic, water magic, light magic, phasing magic**_ and _ **titian magic"**_ Lucy looked at Mira in shock and asked how he could use so much magic Mira just said she didn't know she then asked "what magic do you use Lucy" "oh I'm a celestial spirit mage" answered Lucy soon after they heard a loud stomping noise as a man burst through the doors shouting "Erza's back Erza's back"everyone suddenly stopped fighting and began to panic and scream then the doors flung open and a person walked in carrying a giant horn covered in jewels and gold then she drops it making the hall shake she then looks to Mira and Lucy and says "hi I'm Erza scarlet you are new correct oh Mira is master here?" Lucy nodded and Mira said "no Erza he's not he just left for a meeting" "oh well…grey, Natsu get over here now" they rushed at super natural speeds to get to Erza in threat of punishment "Y...Yeah Erza" "I need your help boys a dark guild called Eisenwald have stolen something called lullaby and apparently its _**death magic"**_ after that was said the doors opened again people looked to see who it was and it was Vladimir no one dared move or talk except Erza who had not noticed the silence or the fact Vladimir had returned she then noticed grey was shaking uncontrollably and Natsu was smiling his head off "what's wrong with you wimps" the guild let out a gasp in unison Erza turned around to ask what the problem was when she saw Vladimir standing at the door slightly annoyed at her she shuddered at the punishment he'd delivered to her last time she said something bad about his brother she immediately dropped to her knees and begged his forgiveness and then he walked over to her and whispered to her "I'll accept your apology on one condition you go on a date with me" which she instantly agreed to Mira the other girls heard this and grew uncontrollably jealous which caused all the men in the guild to get scared he then continued "OK then I'll pick you up at 6pm tonight and don't worry about Eisenwald when I was out on my ride I took care of them and please dress nice" she then got up and ran out of the guild with a huge smile and she was followed by all the female mages in the guild.

Two hours later Vladimir pulled his bike up outside fairy hills he was greeted by Erza, Cana, Mira and levy. Erza was dressed in a curve hugging short black dress, black stilettos her hair was left loose he saw her and his mouth was left agape he had his hair in a ponytail, he still had his gloves on but he was wearing a black shirt, a black waistcoat, a black thigh length jacket and a pair of oxfords (shoes) attached to his waistcoat he had a gold pocket watch. Needless to say the girls were left speechless until he coughed lightly, Mira then said "you should dress like this every day" "you know what Mira I think I just might" he said he then donned a black leather trench coat with gold fire running around the bottom then he held out a hand to help Erza to his bike gave her a helmet and got on himself and drove to the restaurant. When they arrived they walked in and the maître d' asked for reservations Vladimir told him "their under " he looked it up and found the reservations and seated them in the reserved for wizard saints section the table was quite small in the centre was a Candelabra. The waiter then gave them their menu's and left them five minutes later he came back and asked "what would sir and madam like for dinner?" "I would like the lobster with a chilled bottle of Chateau Léoville-Barton "Vladimir said "and for you madam" asked the waiter "I'll have the same thank you" she replied. An hour later they had left the restaurant and had gone to the park to walk and talk they ended up walking back to fairy hills he kissed her goodnight and left.

i hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it.


End file.
